This relates generally to camera windows and, more particularly, to camera windows for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones often contain cameras. For example, a cellular telephone may contain a camera. To permit the camera to operate properly, the surface of the cellular telephone may be provided with a camera window. The camera window may include a clear lens through which the camera may receive image light.
With conventional cellular telephone camera window designs, adhesive is sometimes used to hold the lens in place. There is potential with this type of arrangement for the lens to become dislodged if the cellular telephone is dropped or otherwise subjected to an impact event.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved camera window structures for electronic devices.